


Stronger

by LesbianShipsAF



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Angst, One Shot, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 13:16:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15195566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianShipsAF/pseuds/LesbianShipsAF
Summary: very short one shot, something bad happens at the cop con





	Stronger

The cop-con was usually a highlight for Amy. It was one of her favorite times of the year. She got to party and just let loose with the people she loved. This year was different. It was just after three am and Amy was in her hotel room tears in her eyes. As soon as she had closed the door behind her, she broke down. 

She tried to tell herself that it wasn't a big of a deal. It was a party. Everyone was dancing provocatively. She did dress like a slut. In any other situation she would feel differently, she told herself. Amy could feel foreign hands crawl down her sides. They grabbed her ass and when she tried to move away the they twisted forward grabbing at her crotch. She pushed him off moving away. Amy didn't even know who the hands belonged too, just that they were unwelcome. 

Amy whipped her tears away and stood up. "I am stronger than this," she whispered to herself.


End file.
